Sabrina Vee
|-|Sabrina= |-|Dedolore= Summary Sabrina is the main character of the Sufficient Velocity Quest, Puella Magi Adifligo Systema, an American who woke up in the middle of an alley with amnesia with only knowledge of the witch system, she eventually made a wish to control and manipulate the grief, which causes her to become a magical girl and attempt to help all other magical girls. Personality Sabrina is generally very friendly and nice, if a little unfocused at times. She generally attempts to push people into making the right steps and is always willing to help, such as when she insisted on helping a girl who got cut in half even though others were hesitant. She also has a close relationship with Mami Tomoe, where Mami is deathly afraid of losing her. At times both of them get overprotective of the other but will always support eachother. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Sabrina Vee Origin: Puella Magi Adfligo Systema Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: White Themes: Steps to Success Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B, far higher with certain Grief Creations | 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Mid level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Smoke Manipulation, Portal Creation, Glyph Creation, Soul Purification and Corruption, Flight, Creation, Grief Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fusionism, Electricity Manipulation, Pseudo-Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Corrosion Inducement (Extended contact with the Grief Cloud causes corrosion), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip apart Witch barriers, which are described as spatial dimensions), Pseudo-Duplication (Can make clones with Grief), Heat and Pseudo-Fire Manipulation (Can change the temperature of Grief and make it light on fire), Density Manipulation (Can manipulate the density of Grief), Magnetism Manipulation (Able to manipulate how magnetic the Grief is), Pseudo-Technology Manipulation (Can make grief act like a giant mech and control the mech with her will), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravity of Grief), Can turn Grief invisible, Matter Manipulation (Can use grief to create a gun that disintegrates), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can mimic a Witch Barrier and has complete control over it), Pseudo-Air Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation, Minor Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Grief is capable of accessing and moving in higher spatial dimensions such as the fourth dimension and above). MECHA GURREN ZILLA LAGANN has Heat Vision, Large Size (Type 2), and potentially Regeneration (Low-High; As long as Sabrina has Grief she can potentially re-create it). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Life Absorption, Power Mimicry (Sayaka Miki was unable to copy her powers, stating that her powers were like an imaginary number), and Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | All previous but enhanced along with, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Life Absorption, Summoning, Illusion Manipulation, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: City level (Created a barrier the size of Mitakihara City and has complete control over it. Fought with Kyoko Sakura), far higher with certain Grief Creations | Multiverse level+ (Dedolore is stated to be in the same weight class as beings such as Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, Ultimate Madoka, and Akuma Homura) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Homura) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class, potentially up to far higher with certain Grief Creations | Multiverse Class+ Durability: City level, far higher with certain Grief Creations. | Multiverse Class+ Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally, up to one hundred meters with Grief Manipulation | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Grief Marbles, Grief Cloud, Warhammer Intelligence: Not only proficient in combat but also able to come up with plans on the spot, she also has unexplained intricate knowledge on the magical girl system and all of the secrets behind it that most magical girls normally have to figure out. Weaknesses: Using sufficiently powerful moves (aka pocket reality manipulation) will cause her to go into a trance. Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process (However Sabrina can negate this due to the fact that she can purify her soul gem of grief) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. *'Grief Manipulation:' Due to making a wish, she has control of all grief. She can physically interact with it and shape it into various objects such as weapons. *'Soul Purification:' Her Grief Manipulation allows her to remove grief from Soul Gems, effectively cleansing them. *'Wings of Grief:' Sabrina is able to form giant wings, which is strong enough to let her fly. *'Dissoluzione Bianca:' Sabrina's "special" move, mostly used on Witches, she tears away at the grief that makes up a witch. Key: Sabrina | Dedolore Other Notable Victories: Tempora (Another World's Guidance) Tempora's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-B versions were used) Notable Losses: Betty (Glitchtale) Betty's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Fan Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users